


Rogue of my heart

by rachyxxx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Post-fefetasprite, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachyxxx/pseuds/rachyxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being separated is harder then they remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rogue of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, but I love my girls so it had to be cute fefnep <3 enjoy!

Darkness, confusion, fear. You don't feel like you, you feel like you're missing something. You blink, but they're not _your _eyes; where are your gills? Colour begins to flood back as you blink once, twice, three times.__

It's her, the part of you that's missing. She's so far away, the furthest she's been in so long. She's staring back, her mouth an 'o' of- shock? Horror? Fear? You used to know exactly what she was feeling, because that was what _you _were feeling, but now? Now she's so far away.__

"F-Fef?" You stutter over the name, that used to be part of your own. The name that used to fill you with such joy, now fills your heart with heaviness.

"Nepeta?" Her voice is softer than you remembered, sweeter than it had played out in your imagination before you met on the meteor.

"What happened? How did we get sepurrated?"

"I-I don't know Nep."

You make the first move; standing up is weird after being a sprite, but you're quick to your feet anyway, and walk towards her. You grab her hand and look into her eyes, which were, for a time, your own. Even just the slightest feeling of her hands in yours brings everything back, gives you the faintest echo of the closeness you once shared.

"It doesn't feel right, not being Fefeta." She says quietly, her eyes filling with tears. "I feel so alone."

"Please don't cry Fefurry! I know it's not the same but" you squeeze her hand and interlock your fingers "I'm still here. Now we just get to do everything together! Except swimming." A smile from her, which makes your heart beat faster than when you're hunting.

You've loved her for as long as you can remember.

"I reelly think you'd love swimming Nepeta! I can teach you!" Now it's your turn to smile and roll your eyes. "You'll sea, it'll be fun!" She releases your hand briefly to clap and jump up and down, excitement sweeping the clouds of sorrow from her eyes. She was half of you when you were Fefeta; your thoughts, your heart, your soul. In those few seconds of darkness before you saw her again you were afraid your soul had been split in two when you'd Fefeta-sploded.

Yet, somehow, that hasn't changed.

As you look at her now, you know she's still the proud purrtector of your heart.

She stops jumping and looks at you, caressing your face and whispers the words you didn't know you needed to hear until that very moment. "Nep, being Fefeta made me feel whole, like I'd finally found what I couldn't with Eridan, or any troll I've ever met. Being that close to you was as easy as swimming, and sweeps could've passed without me noticing because every moment was as exciting as a hunt." She kisses you, softly, and you feel whole again. "The rogue of heart stole mine, that's for shore!"

You grin and pick her up, the height difference not in your favour but you're strong enough to overcome it, spinning and laughing simply because you're together.

"Cutest matesprit a gil ever could've asked for!"


End file.
